In typical automotive windshield wiper systems, individual wiper arms are attached to corresponding pivot shafts rotatably supported on transmission housings mounted on a body panel below the windshield. Motive force is supplied by a drive link to one pivot shaft and movement of the wiper arms is synchronized by a cross link between the pivot shafts. Typically, the transmission housings have a plurality of apertures which are aligned with corresponding apertures in the body panel and are fastened thereto with a plurality of threaded fasteners in a manual assembly operation.
This installation is difficult to execute in that it requires an assembler to simultaneously press the housing upward against a first side of the body panel, align the apertures, and screw in the threaded fasteners from a second side of the body panel.
A windshield wiper transmission housing according to this invention represents an improvement over previous windshield wiper transmissions housings in that the transmission housing can be positively positioned and passively retained in the body panel thereby facilitating installation of the fasteners.